


A Christmas Question

by Ultra



Series: Did I Say That Out Loud? [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: post-Did I Say That Out Loud? - Rory & Jess have a pre-Christmas alone in his New Haven apartment.





	A Christmas Question

_December 2004_

There was no way Rory would dream of spending Christmas away from her family. Actually, Jess wasn’t sure he would be any more happy about staying away from Luke or even Lorelai for the festive season. It was why they were here now, just him and Rory, at the apartment in New Haven, having their own private pre-Christmas, for lack of a better name, before the main event tomorrow.

“I can’t believe you let me do all this,” said Rory happily, putting the last piece of tape on the final gift she needed to wrap.

“Hey, you can wrap all my gifts whenever you want, it is not something I’ll fight you on,” said Jess from his place on the couch.

Rory hit him across the leg with a length of ribbon, and he mimed agony at her pathetic attempt.

“You know I was talking about decorating this place,” she said through her laughter. “It’s not quite as glitter-filled as home, but it’s pretty close.”

Jess looked around at the Christmas tree that was overtaking his living room, the tinsel and twinkle lights strewn all over, and the row of Christmas cards in front of most of his books on the shelves. In the bedroom, there was another small tree and more twinkle lights. Jess would have had none of this without Rory’s influence, but honestly, he didn’t hate it.

“You’re lucky I love you this much,” he told her, reaching to pull her up onto the couch beside him. “Not just any guy would live in Santa’s workshop for a month to please a woman.”

“Well, you’re not just any guy,” she told him, kissing him soundly. “So, now all the gifts are wrapped ready for tomorrow, do we eat?”

Jess checked his watch. “Another ten minutes should do it.”

“Did I also mention that I love dating a guy that cooks?” Rory grinned.

“I’m getting a lot of love tonight,” he said, kissing her lips.

“Play your cards right, it’s not over yet,” she told him saucily, kissing him back.

They were getting more than a little horizontal when suddenly Jess pulled away. Rory was surprised at first, then her brain caught up with her body.

“Oh, right,” she said. “Food’s almost ready.”

“That’s not it,” said Jess, shaking his head, but still following her lead when she sat up straight. “I, er, I have another Christmas gift I wanted to give you early.”

“Okay.” Rory was a little confused, at least for a moment, until she realised Jess was on the carpet in front of her, on one knee. “Oh my God!”

“Rory, this past year since I came back... I never thought I could get so lucky as to be with you again, for everything to work out the way it has. Now, I’m not stupid. I know now is not the time, because you’ve got Yale to finish, and this apartment isn’t exactly a palace, but... I’m not asking for now, I’m just saying, someday, not too far away, Rory, will you marry me?”

There were tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat as she looked down at him, eyes focused more on the sincere look on his face than the diamond ring in the velvet box. Her voice shook when she tried to speak, but it didn’t matter. Jess heard the only word he needed to hear.

“Yes.”


End file.
